Triangulum Culture
Back to House Triangulum. The Families There is no hierarchy among the House of Triangles. The House does not interfere with the Family by default. That gives each noble Family great autonomy both in selecting research doctrine, political alignment and their security and defenses. While most follow the Pythagoras guidelines (as they are simply objectively optimal for the House) there is no governance that would prevent a Family from acting otherwise except for another Family. The only title an adult noble receives after their Proficiency Exam is their Discipline. Proverbs, Sayings & Greetings Working The Angles. House motto, that reflects on the House's continuous effort to understand the universe from all possible perspectives. Knowledge shared is knowledge gained. '''Illustrates the inherent belief, that educating others will increase chances of new discovery. '''Science is a jealous lover. '''The warning of the inevitable conflict one's mind will find between social life and scientific work. '''Ockham’s Razor leaves no scars. '''Uttered, when a simple, inelegant solution, often applied under pressure, actually works leaving everyone unharmed. '''Great minds think alike. '''The foundation of Pythagoras and the Triangulum feudal-anarchy. '''Keep your friends close, and anything unpublished closer. '''A reminder to both be careful about any ongoing research documentation and to not publish before all results check out. '''May you and your family succeed in your endeavors. '''A common greeting. '''Stay curious. A farewell. Commoners. The word to address non-noble people. A Triangulum would not use the word 'serf' calling these commoners instead. Titles All members of House Triangulum are named by the following convention: Δ Examples: Physicist Δ Thomas Peter Mega-Engineer Δ Travis Jon Auspex Δ Faraday Eli The high nobility of the house will rarely use titles, but the proper way to address them if they do is by stating the title first. Lord/Lady/Liege will be used by Δ representatives, and Grand by honorable and highly acclaimed specialists in their field recognized by the Pythagoras and the general consensus of the respective discipline. The right way to address members of the Pythagoras is to prefix their discipline with “Pythagoras” however few members will recognize or pay attention to such trivialities. The rank of Pythagoras can also be noted by the use of the symbol ◬ rather than the usual Δ. Examples: Lady Biologist Δ Gabriel Ursula Grand Physicist Δ Thomas Peter Pythagoras Terramorph Δ Ling Jiu or Terramorph ◬ Ling Jiu The Pythagoras The House is overseen by a governing body that has a primary function of maintaining the quality of research and mediating or solving disputes the parties involved cannot solve themselves. The position of Pythagoras is a voluntary service some experienced Triangulum nobles provide for the furtherment of the Triangulum Families’ common interests. The Pythagoras are the reflection of the pragmatic nature of the members of House Triangulum. They only gather to make decisions concerning the entirety of the House, leaving the nobles in the governance of local plans and issues. Great minds think alike, and this common sense of objectivity permits a certain kind of trust and understanding. When presented with the same facts, members of the House will often come to a common conclusion, which allows the Pythagoras to safely assume the decisions the nobles make without supervision will be not only optimal for the House, but also generally in line with the values they represent. Truth, Freedom, and Family A Triangulum noble life's focus is their research. No wonder, when faced with a decision, their scientific mind will often approach the problem in a methodical fashion and be guided by logic and objective truth. Science for Triangulum nobility is a way of seeking the truth about the universe that allows for improving humanity and the human existence. Rarely will a researcher be hesitant to share their results with the world. In most cases, Triangulum nobility will choose nothing over science with one exception. Whether it’s their parents, spouses or children, Triangulum nobles are known to even withdraw from research completely if it would compromise their Family in some way. Upbringing A noble’s offspring will carry on the Δ by birthright and is treated as a child by the full members of House Δ. Only once this young adult reaches the age of 16 are they eligible for a traditional Maturation Examination (aka Triangulum Proficiency Examination), where they are tested in the knowledge of their chosen discipline and are granted their disciplinary title. It is a tense day for the young noble that more often than not will turn into a festival and a celebration, should they pass. The ceremony of obtaining one’s title is one of the more festive days of a Δ noble family. It is worth noting, that the Maturation Examination/Proficiencies can be retried, and that traditionally any House Δ member who failed to pass their exam, by error or by choice, will be considered a child by the adult members of his family. Most choose to wait for several years after becoming eligible, but for those that pass at 16, it is a symbol of exceptional achievement. Whenever a noble of Δ dedicates their life to something other than science, they are frowned upon, and their closest family is seen as decadent. Disciplines Once a House Δ adult passes the Disciplinary Maturation Exam he fully becomes part of the House Δ Discipline and from that point forward he develops it or fulfills contracts for Work Orders related to that discipline. The below table can be used to choose your discipline as you ascend into the ranks of House Triangulum. Marriage Marriage in House Triangulum is always a compromise between family and research. An old Triangulum proverb says: “Science is a jealous lover”. The most common and acceptable Triangulum marriages are research agreements. Two nobles of the House Triangulum exchange more or less symbolic keys to their research, be that encryption keys or dataslabs, and vow to share all their knowledge, care for one another and raise their children in the spirit of the Pythagoras. But even though inherently objective and rational, the Triangulum family has not yet reached The Guild’s level of separation from humanity. Scientists of House Triangulum know love and will pursue it. Whether it is an in-house marriage, marriage with a commoner, or marriage with an outsider, the Triangulum recognize the risk of their relationship taking advantage of one’s dedication to research, and will often autonomously decide to stop their work to instead care for their loved ones. A marriage based on love is not sanctioned by the House Triangulum, but rather by the Church or the spouse’s House. It usually has nothing to do with the Research agreement wedding rites of the House and the two do not conflict, although there are known cases of cross-house weddings that mix the two ceremonies to cement varying forms of alliance. Old age and Death Triangulum elders are prone to go into seclusion period as their bodies start to fail them, only letting close family interact with them. The average length of this period is rather vague and some have never been declared dead. In case of mortal sickness unaffected by present-day medicine, many Triangulum chooses to be cryopreserved in their Family’s facilities. Triangulum long-term cryogenics have an 89% success rate for full body reanimation, and many have indeed been cured once solutions to their mortal ailments were discovered. If House nobles ultimately lose their lives their Family preserves their DNA and cybernetics, and often, with House Lyra's permission, their brain and spinal cord are whisked away into their Family vaults. Commoners Triangulum noble Families will have sworn-in commoners to provide common services. Bakers, policemen, city administration, health care, vehicle maintenance, mining or retail - these are jobs filled by commoners in Triangulum owned locations. Triangulum nobility employs non-nobility for scientific work. Being a technocratic society Δ value all human potential, and while never taking charge, the commoners often become respected in their fields. It’s also noted in history, that breakthroughs earned some commoners their Triangulum noble titles. Other than that though, one can be a psychologist who works for House Δ, but only a noble is titled "Psychologist Triangulum" or “Psychologist Δ”. Like "Duke Triangulum", but it shows how Δ care more about discipline then tutilage. Uplifting Animals House Triangulum’s technology to uplift various species of animals is costly but constitutes a high percentage of the House income. Sold via Trilliant markets the semi-intelligent animals are often used as signifiers of status and coming-of-age gifts in other Houses. Because all non-human intelligence is under scrutiny from House Crux supporters and the Church since the Cygnus purge, extreme caution is advised while creating these uplifted creatures. Knowledge Shared Is Knowledge Gained It is a long-standing tradition that all House Δ members have the right to free education, but that also any commoner who has sworn an oath to the House Δ shall also receive one. This is advertised across the sector as an opportunity to expand one’s horizons by both receiving a full academic education degree and a position amongst the brightest minds of the sector. For people living within House Δ holdings, this is a commodity they’re used to, but it is a demanding choice for any of the outsiders that come to one of the Universities. Even those who wish to pay for their education are offered to join the Δs pursuit of knowledge, and more often than not decide to stay and swear an oath to House Triangulum. Languages Apart from the official Imperial tongue, the populace of Pamita Cha has its native amalgam language: Pamitan. While Imperial speech is taught in public schools, Pamitan, though unofficial, is widely known and used. The Pamitan Language Pamitan as a language has its roots in the many languages spoken by the multi-cultural original colonizers on Lovelace, mainly: Arabic, Mandarin and Korean, and containing loan words from Scandinavian, Greek and English Pamitan, though unofficial, is used by many commoners in the system since the post-scream divide as their main form of speech. Sign Language Originally invented to allow for communication on spacewalks in the case of a comms failure, the Lovelace Sign Language (or the LSL) has become something of a general code language for people in the Pamita Cha sector. The language uses mainly exaggerated hand motions to convey general, non-specific information with a single hand movement standing in for a word. It is seldom used for general communication due to how vague the meaning of any one movement can be and it has gained something of a reputation as the tool of pranksters and troublemakers to communicate without sound. Cuisine Meal pills and supplements, Hydroponics algae (alcoholic beverage based on this available). Flavored protein slurry (9/10 can’t tell the difference between it and the food it mimics), Injectables (cooking is just applied physics and chemistry, right?). Locally grown zero G adapted plant life and fungi gives some variants in fruits and vegetables though none look like things we would remember on earth, also used for oxygen production, (efficiency hurrah!). (also used to produce alcohol among Δ commoners.) Cloned and gene-edited meat grown in vats (for perfect flavor!). For special occasions (and to show off) we utilize molecular gastronomy and so-called molecular cuisine in luxury cooking. Sports Psi-Ball For main article see Psiball. Lava Slalom For main article see Lava Slalom. To prevent wasting effort on unworkable Mecha designs, Triangulum scientists would run computer simulations for different Mecha configurations in various environments. Two House Triangulum engineers built a game using the Maja environment assets with adding a time trial. After adding multiple players, Mech to Mech combat, Mech building tools and racing mechanics the game turned out to be popular under the name of “Lava Slalom”. Since the game was still gathering performance statistics for the Mechas racing, it was able to surprise them by unexpectedly indicating an all-time record in Mecha safety. After some deliberation, the first live version of the Lava Slalom was organized on Maja, with House Fornax approval. Since the Lava Slalom appeared to be a valid performance test, once a Mecha achieved 97.1% safety rating in the Digital Lava Slalom Safety Test it was allowed to race down the slope of a Maja volcano. Quickly the live event became a spectacle and was repeated soon after for entertainment value. A number of rules were introduced: 2-6 single-pilot mechas of the same weight class raced from the top of an active volcano down to the finish line at the bottom, using any means to get ahead of the competition. This often resulted in spectacular feats of combat and destruction, though over the years several types of the competition were developed, with more or fewer restrictions on the combat part. Category:House Triangulum